


Pecan Pie Afternoon

by kittenofcastiels



Series: Pie Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean (still not in that way!), F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  I was wondering if you would be able to write a cute lil smutty fic of deanxreader where it’s a lazy day and there’s some love making on the couch to the Sunday cartoons ;P! thank you! xoxo - AND -  Part 2 of Apple Pie Life, loved it cute stuff with mary and a sibling or siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecan Pie Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of those gifs!

“But what if they lose her?” Dean asked looking at you  
  
“They are not going to lose her” you groaned, muting the tv for the 100th time in the morning… afternoon? it was already past 12  
  
“Okay…” he sighed and kissed your forehead, trying to find a comfortable position on the couch with you laying beside him “but what if they lose Castiel again?” he looked at you again  
  
“Dean…” you sighed, turning around to look at him, almost falling from the couch making him wrap his arms around you to keep you safe “thanks” you smiled kissing his cheek “they are not going to lose anyone” you reassured him “they went to the mall… nothing bad happens at the mall. Besides Mary is a smart girl, she knows what to do if she gets lost”   
  
“But wh-” you didn’t let him finish, covering his mouth with yours to muffle his words.

Dean moaned against your mouth, it still fascinated him how easily you could make him forget about everything with a single kiss, how after ten years of marriage your lips were the only ones he craved, how your body filled his most erotic dreams and how happy you made him, happier than he ever imagined he could be.

He broke the kiss, cupping the side of your face with one of his big hands, watching you open your eyes and smile at him, making him smile in return

“Sorry” he whispered, using his index finger to get a piece of hair out of your face

“It’s okay” you kissed him one more time “it’s cute when you get worried”

“I’m not cute” he huffed “I’m a hunter”

“Sure” you rolled your eyes “Let’s watch some tv” you said before turning around again, this time he didn’t unwrap his arms from you, keeping you from falling.

-

“I don’t understand this show” Dean whispers as his hand rubs your barely visible baby bump. The feeling of his warm palm against your skin plus his hot breath against your neck made a wave of heat run through your body

“I-it’s…” you clear your throat “it’s about this girls with gems and the gems do something… they fight monsters with gems that do something else…” you tried to concentrate in the words but as soon as his hand snakes into your panties you can’t really focus

“What about that kid?” he asked and you could bet he was smirking

“He…  _fuck_ ” you moaned as you felt his fingers rub your clit “he just…  _shit yes!_ ” you moaned loudly as his middle finger entered your dripping core

“Shit” Dean whispers as he feels your juices coating his fingers, he loved how horny you always got when you were pregnant, how easy it was for him to make you moan and scream

“Dean… please” you begged, lifting on of your legs and resting it on top of his to give him more access

“Please what?” he smiled as he saw you trying to lift your hips to get more friction

“Another…” you gasped “finger”

He made a groan/growl sound before adding another finger, pumping them in and out of you hard and fast making you throw your head back and moan in ecstasy as his fingers brushed against your g-spot

“Just like that, baby” he whispered against your ear before nibbling the soft skin of your neck

“Dean!” you screamed as your walls clenched around his fingers letting him know how close you were.

He smiled before curling his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion taking you over the edge with five hard thrusts.

“Fuck, Y/N” he moaned as he pulled his fingers out of you, taking them directly towards his mouth to taste you, wrapping his lips around them and humming at the sweet taste of you.

Making you moan as you watched him with wide-eyes, still panting after your orgasm. He looked at you and took his fingers out of his mouth slowly, making you want him even more. You cupped his face and crashed your lips together, moaning as you tasted yourself on him, making a new wave of heat wash over you

“I need you” he mumbled against your mouth as his hand roamed you body, stopping in your boob to give it a little massage before moving to the south

“You have me” you mumbled back making him growl

“Mine” he groaned before rolling to the side, placing his forearms at each side of your head to hold himself, careful not to crush you or the baby, never breaking the kiss

“To… much clothes” you breathed out, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head “so beautiful” you whispered, using your hands to roam every part of his chest and abdomen “so mine” you smiled up at him

“All yours, baby” he smiled before lifting your shirt, revealing your swollen little stomach. He leaned down and pressed a kiss just on top of your belly button, lifting more and more of your shirt as he made his way up to your chest, moaning at the sight of your naked full breasts “so pretty” he whispered to himself before attaching his mouth to one of your hardened nipples, making you moan and arch your back to give him an easy access.

He gave the same treatment to the other nipple, licking, sucking and nipping the hardened nub before pulling your shirt over your head, kissing you one more time before standing form the couch.

You watched him as he slowly pulled his briefs down, leaving his hard cock exposed to your hungry eyes, without taking your eyes of him you lifted your hips to pull your wet panties down, leaving you completely naked for him

“So damn lucky” he says before hovering you again

“Please” you whined, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you, desperate to feel him inside of you

He grabbed his cock with on hand, pumping it two times before placing it against your entrance, burying his face in the crook of your neck before thrusting into you, making you moan as he stretched you. He kissed you neck before pulling out almost completely before thrusting in again at a slow pace making you whine

“Please” you begged again, grabbing his ass with your hands and pulling him towards you to make him move faster “harder” you breathed out

He moaned against your neck before as he started to thrust harder and faster, lifting his face from your neck to kiss your swollen lips, swallowing every moan and groan that came out of your mouth

“Come on baby” he mumbled against your lips as he pounded into you, already feeling his cock twitching inside of you, he was trying so hard to hold back his orgasm and your walls clenching around him weren’t helping him at all “cum for me” he groaned, changing the angle of his thrust to make sure he hit the right spot within you, making you scream when the tip of his cock pressed against it  
  
Your pussy clenched around him as a wave of pleasure washed over your body, and the sight of you throwing your head back and screaming out of pleasure beneath him plus the feeling of your warm juices coating his cock and your walls squeezing him sent him over the edge   
  
“Y/N!” he screamed as he spilled his cum inside of you, thrusting into you a few times before falling beside of you, panting just like you

“That… was…” you breathed out when you were able to think straight enough to formulate words  
  
“Amazing” Dean finished for you before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to his body “don’t get me wrong.. the sex with you is always amazing… but when you are pregnant…”  
  
“Mind blowing?” you offered  
  
“Yeah” he smiled, kissing your sweaty forehead “I love you”  
  
“I love you too” you whispered  
  
“And I love you both but will you please get dressed before you scare Mary for life?” Sam groaned from the door making you jump and cover your body with the first cushion you could reach almost falling from the couch again making Sam laugh  
  
“Sammy get the hell out of here” Dean groaned before tossing you his shirt to cover your body  
  
“It’s not my fault that you act like horny teenagers” he scoffed  
  
“You are just jealous because you don’t get any” you smirked at him when you were decent enough to face him  
  
“I get plenty” he huffed before leaving the room making you laugh at his pissed face 

“Fucking Sam ruining the moment” Dean mumbled as he pulled up his briefs making you laugh even more. 

-

**11 months later…**

You smiled as you sat on the floor with Mary and Bobby, it still amazed you how different they were, Mary was blonde with Dean’s green eyes and freckles while Bobby was another you, from his hair to his eyes, even the the form of his lips was like yours. Now you understood why Dean looked at Mary the way he did, you felt that pang of pride in your heart every time someone told you he looked exactly like you.

"Mary” she said slowly, looking at your six months old baby with a glint of hope in her eyes, she had been trying to make him say her name since you brought him from the hospital, claiming that his first word should be the name of the person who loves him the most, hers apparently.

“Mary” she repeated again

“Mhpamah” Bobby babbled before sucking his thumb looking at you with sleepy eyes

“See!” Mary exclaimed, jumping a little before wrapping her arms around Booby, leaving a soft kiss on the tops of his head “He said my name” she whispered, excited

“Of course he did baby girl” you smiled

“He didn’t say anything” Castiel looked at you confused, he had been watching the exchange from the couch, he loved to watch the kids play and interact it simply fascinated him how they learnt about their surroundings and how they discovered new things every day

“Yes he did” Mary pointed at him with her little finger and narrowed eyes

“No he didn’t” the stubborn angel shook his head

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“What’s going one here?” you heard the familiar voice of your husband say from the door

“Daddy!” Mary forgot about her discussion with the angel immediately when Dean entered the room

“Hey baby girl” Dean lifted her in his arms and left kisses all ove her face “I missed you”

“I missed you too” Mary said, burying her head on Dean’s neck

“Hey baby” he smiled at you, leaning down to leave a quick kiss on your lips “I missed you” he breathed out before leaving Mary on the floor again

“We missed you too” you smiled and laughed when Bobby let out a scream, wanting his dad’s attention

“Hey little one” Dean smiled before sitting next to your baby, chuckling as he made grabby hands, wanting to be lifted

“Daddy, Daddy” Mary jumped up and down in front of him “guess what?”

“What?”

“Booby said my name!” your little girl exclaimed excitedly

“Really?” Dean fake gasped

“No he didn’t” Castiel groaned

“He did!”

_Dear Lord!_

_-_

**Two weeks later…**

Dean was abruptly woken up by the sound of the loud cries of Bobby, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, waiting for you to wake up  
  
“I’m not going” you mumbled before turning around an face the other side of the room  
  
“Why am I the one how wakes up for the feeding and the monsters in the closet?” he groaned as he looked around the room for his boxers and shirt  
  
“I gave birth to them” you mumbled before falling asleep again making him chuckle  
  
Dean turned off the baby monitor so you wouldn’t wake up again and left the room you both shared to attend the hungry baby of yours  
He opened the door of Bobby’s room and saw him standing on his crib, the frown on his lips turning into a big smile as he saw Dean entering the room  
  
“Hey baby boy” Dean smiled before lifting him from the crib “Hungry?” he asked shaking the milk bottle you always left ready for him  
  
Bobby made a sound between a scream and a laugh as he tried to grab the bottle from Dean’s hand  
  
“Just like daddy” Dean smiled before feeding his son  
  
Once the bottle was empty, Dean placed it on the table next to the crib before placing the baby’s head on his shoulder, rocking him up and down to get him to fall asleep again

“You know Bobby…” Dean started as he kept rocking the baby “your mother, Mary and you are the only reason I keep going… I know you still don’t understand but.. you make me so happy…” he kissed Bobby’s head “and I want you to know that once you grow up you won’t have to live the life I lived, you’ll go to school, you’ll finish college and you’ll be someone important…. I don’t care if you are a doctor, or if you want to be a lawyer like uncle Sammy… I don’t care if you want to open your own hair salon… I’ll always support you and your sister. I want to be there when you meet a good woman… or man I don’t judge… and you fall in love, then you’ll get married and you’ll give me all those grand kids Mary won’t be able to give me because no man will never be good enough for her” he sighed feeling the heavy little breaths of your baby on his neck “I love you baby boy” he kissed his head one more time before carefully placing him on the crib “I’ll always love you”  

-

**1 year and six months later…**

“Are you sure about this?” you asked again, looking at Dean who just rolled his eyes… again

“Y/N…” he sighed “they will be fine, Castiel and Sam will take care of him” he kissed the top of your head

“Okay” you hesitantly agreed

It was just a simple salt and burn hunt, in a town forty minutes away from the bunker but still it was too hard for you to leave your two year old baby with Castiel and Sam, you normally didn’t have that problem with Mary, even when it took Dean four years to agree to go to a hunt with you after she was born

“If something bad happens Castiel will fly to get us” Dean reassured you

“Okay” you grabbed your bag and followed him outside of your bedroom, stopping in the kitchen to say goodbye.

There a smiling Bobby greeted you with a mouth full of the chocolate cupcake he had on his hands, as soon as he saw you he giggled and lifted the cupcake up offering you a bite making you look at Dean with an  _'I told you so’_  face.

“Sam” Dean sighed, closing his eyes briefly  
  
“What?” the taller Winchester asked from his spot on the table, his eyes not leaving his laptop  
  
“Why is Bobby eating a cupcake?” you asked making him look up immediately  
  
“It wasn’t me” he quickly said looking at you wide-eyed “I don’t even eat those”  
  
“Where’s Castiel?” you asked  
  
“Living room” he said before turning his eyes towards the computer  
  
“They’ll take care of him” you said in a mocking voice looking at your husband with narrowed eyes   
  
“At least his eating” Dean shrugged shyly making you roll your eyes   
  
Just when you were about to answer Castiel entered the room with Mary hanging from his leg, making you smile a little at the sight of your ten year old girl laughing with her so called _'best friend’_    
  
“Hello Dean” he nodded “Y/N”   
  
“Cas…” Dean started “why is Bobby eating cake?”   
  
“He did not want to eat those mashed vegetables you take out of that jar” he nodded towards the full gerber on the table “It tasted quite disgusting if you ask me”   
  
“You tried it?” you asked, trying not to laugh as his adorable disgusted face  
  
“Yes” he nodded “it tastes like… shit” he shrugged   
  
“Castiel” Mary gasped “you can’t say that” she whispered… sort of   
  
“Why?” the Angel looked at her confused   
  
“It’s a bad word… try to say poop instead”   
  
“Okay…” Castiel looked at you “It tastes like poop” he said before looking at the girl on his leg “better?” she nodded smiling at him   
  
“Okay…” you sighed “we’ll be out in two days”   
  
“Bye” the four of them said before going back to their activities   
  
“What?!” Dean looked at you wide-eyed as you dragged him out of the bunker   
  
“Come one Dean” you smiled   
  
“But… but…” he looked at the kitchen door before looking t you again   
  
“They’ll be fine” you smiled before shrugging   
  
“They better be” he mumbled before following you

- 

**5 years and two months later…**

“I like what you did with your office” Dean said looking around the room before looking at you “it’s more rustic and professional, right baby?” you smiled and nodded trying hard not to laugh at Dean’s nervousness, he noticed, of course he did, so he pursed his lips before looking at the 64 year old lady in front of him “I like it” he swallowed

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester” the old lady with the striped dress said with an amused face “now… I knew I should have changed the class as soon as I saw the last name Winchester in the list of new students” she sighed, removing her glasses to rub her temples “but I didn’t… now… let’s talk about Robert”

“What did he do, Miss Turner?” you asked taking Dean’s hand in yours to control his nervousness, how can a man how kills monsters for a living be afraid of a 64 year old school teacher was beyond you but it still made you laugh how he stuttered and mumbled in front of Miss Turner every time you were called to talk about your children misbehaviour, usually it was Mary’s

“There’s is this girl… Marla” the teacher started but she didn’t need to say more for you to understand the problem “they’re really close, they talk all the time and play in recess together”

“I still don’t see the problem” Dean frowned

“The problem is that he doesn’t let her play with other boys” Miss Turner looked at you “every time another boy tries to play with her he scares them away, like Marco, he tried to play with Marla yesterday and Robert pushed him”

“Wait” Dean raised his hand “Marco isn’t the kid you always yell at becasue he bothers the other girls?” he asked looking at the teacher with narrowed eyes

“Yes” the teacher said, surprised “how do ou know?”

“Bobby told me, he told me that Marco likes to pull the girls hair and make them cry… now I don’t know about you Mrs. Turner but I don’t like when someone teases the people I love”

“Of course I don’t like it”

“Well.. Bobby doesn’t like it either… I know I won’t like it if someone bothers my Y/N” he squeezed your hand making you smiled “so why would he like it when this kid bothers his Marla?”

The old lady looked at Dean wide-eyed, open her mouth to talk but closing it when nothing came out. You wanted to laugh but instead you clear your throat bringing the attention towards you

“Okay…” you started “Did Marla talk to you about it?… Did she say Bobby was bothering her?… Does she look mad or sad when Bobby’s around her?”

“No”

“Then I don’t understand what the problem is” you shrugged making her sigh

“I guess you are right” she groaned “you Winchesters have more exits than an old fence” she shook her head, smiling a little

“Don’t even know what that means” Dean smiled “but thank you”

-

**10 months later…**

“I don’t understand” Castiel shook his head “I thought I was 'so embarrassing’ to bring your family to a party with your friends, but now she’s bringing a friend to a family party” he said as he finished trying a balloon and placing them next to the others in the grass

“This park it’s pretty” Sam said as he finished placing the tables

“And cheap” you nodded before turning to Castiel “I don’t understand either, cas” you shrugged “I also don’t understand why a 16 year old girl would bring a friend to an 8 year old birthday party”

“She said it was a special friend” Sam said as he sat next to Castiel, taking one of the balloons out of the box “I hope it’s not a boyfriend… God knows Dean would go nuts if it is”

“Let’s pray it is not” you sighed as you saw the first kids coming “okay… show time”

“You’re supposed to ask a wish” Castiel reminded little Bobby as he saw how eager the little boy was to take a bit of the cake  
  
“I forgot uncle Cas” he gasped before closing his eyes to make a wish, blowing the candles when he finished  
  
“Let’s cut the cake” Dean smiled before digging in the vanilla, teenage ninja turtle shaped, cake  
  
“He wants a barbie” Castiel whispered when he saw no one was looking  
  
“A barbie?” Sam asked “I thought he liked this girl from school”  
  
“It’s normal for kids to want toys that are  _'not appropriate’_  for their gender” you shrugged  
  
“That is true” Castiel nodded “some girls will love to play with cars… but that’s not why he wants it”  
  
“Huh?” Sam and you looked confused at the angel  
  
“Marla’s birthday is next month” well… that made more sense

Dean smiled as he saw all the kids eating the cake, he couldn’t express how happy he was to be able to experience these moments, to see his kids grow… speaking of kids, where the hell was Mary?  
  
He looked up to find her but stopped when he saw a bush of red hair approaching his table, he closed his eyes and groaned before looking up again with that face of his that said  _'I’m so done’_

_ _

_That. Fucking. Jamie_

“Dad” he looked up to see his not-so-little girl standing in front of him “this is-”  
  
“Jamie” Dean cut her “little guy didn’t I have a conversation with you like eight years ago?” he looked directly to the frightened teenager with a hard look  
  
“Y-yes?” Jamie stuttered  
  
“Then…?”  
  
“Dad” Mary groaned “come one, I’m 16 now, I am allowed to hang out with a guy”  
  
“Says who?” Dean arched an eyebrow  
  
“Daaad” the girl sighed “come one, he’s a good guy” she pulled he guy closer “he even brought your pie”  
  
“Pie?” Dean stood up to grab the plate from Jamie’s hands “from where?” he asked suspiciously  
  
“M-mona’s b-bakery… sir” he looked at the floor “it’s my mother’s bakery”  
  
“Mona’s your mom?” Dean exclaimed, quickly opening the plastic container  
  
“Yes”  
  
“You can stay” Dean waved his hands making Mary roll her eyes.   
  
 _Typically_

_-_

**That night…**

“That Jamie guy is not that bad” Dean said as he rested his head on your shoulder  
  
“He bought you with pie, didn’t he?” you rolled your eyes as you covered you both with a blanket  
  
“Not any pie, Y/N. The best pie in town” he mumbled as you ran your fingers through his hair  
  
“He’s a good kid, Dean” you smiled “he really likes Mary… he’s from a good family”  
  
“Not hunters?”  
  
“Not hunters” you nodded, trying too hard to keep your eyes open “you know that doesn’t matter, right? even if we don’t want them to hunt… if they really want to, they will”   
  
“I know” Dean sighed, bringing you closer to him “they’re your kids after all” he mumbled making you slap his chest   
  
“I love you”  you said, sleepy  
  
“I love you too” he smiled “Y/N?”   
  
“We are not having more kids”   
  
“Oh, come one!”

 

[ **Read on Tumblr** ](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/128774256729/pecan-pie-afternoon)


End file.
